themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Horsemen of the Apocalypse are represented by four individuals who have been originally recruited by the Devil to make a choice and break each one of the seven seals, depending on the choice they make: if they choose dark, their respective seal is opened. If they choose light, they must continue to do so or yet again, their seal will be broken. However, the new Horsemen have turned against the Devil and decided to use his meteorite as their ultimate weapon to extinguish the human race. Members Background The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are mentioned in chapter six of the Book of Revelation. The chapter tells of a scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals. When the first seal is opened the four horsemen of the apocalypse are summoned. The four riders are said to represent Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. Book of Revelation "They were given authority over a quarter of the earth, to kill by means of war, famine, disease, and wild animals." Bible, Book of Revelation, Chapter Six News Edition, 1976 First: a white horse Passage "Then I saw the Lamb break open the first of seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice that sounded like thunder 'Come!' I looked, and there was a white horse. Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown. He rode out as a conquerer to conquer." Summary The first horseman, described as riding a white horse and wielding a bow is thought represents conquest. The color of the horse indicates victory in war and the crown worn by the rider signifies their service in battle. 'Second: a red horse' Passage "Then the Lamb broke open the second seal; and I heard the second living creature say, 'Come!' Another horse came out, a red one. Its rider was given the power to bring war on the earth, so that men should kill each other. He was given a large sword." Summary The second horseman, described as riding a red horse and wielding a sword represents war. The color of the horse indicates blood from battle and the sword held by the rider signifies violence in battle. 'Third: a black horse' Passage "Then the Lamb broke open the third seal; and I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there was a black horse. Its rider held a pair of scales in his hand. 'I heard what sounded like a voice coming from among the four living creatures, which said 'A litre of wheat for a day's wages, and three liters of barley for a day's wages. But do not damage the olive-trees and the vine-yards!'" Summary The third horseman, described as riding a black horse and wielding a set of scales represents famine. The color of the horse indicates death and disease and the scales held by the rider signify the scarcity of food and the coming famine. 'Fourth: a pale horse' Passage "Then the Lamb broke open the fourth seal; and I heard the fourth living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there was a pale-coloured horse. Its rider was named Death, and Hades followed close behind." Summary The first horseman, described as riding a white horse and wielding a bow is thought to represent the false prophet. The color of the horse indicates victory in war and the crown worn by the rider signifies their service in war. Additional sources The four horsemen are described as Satan's army, Conquest, War, Famine and Death. One of the horsemen, Famine, deceives Satan with the intention of working for the side of good. A is for Armageddon, Richard Horne 2009 The four horsemen are traditionally named War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. However, the Bible only names one: Death. Alternate interpretations suggest the first horseman, War represents the Antichrist. The second, Pestilence, is often called Plague or Conquest. References Category:Horseman Category:Group Category:Terminology Category:Biblical figures Category:Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse